Reflexiones de una Kitty
by rompeordenes
Summary: Kitty no puede dormir y nos cuenta un poco sobre lo que ella percibe de la situación en Ever After High y algunos detallitos de lo que quizás algunos no se dan cuenta. (Está bastante cortito ya lo sé, déjenme en paz).
**Reflexiones de una Kitty**

 **¡Buenas tardes gente bonita de internet!. Soy su amigo rompeordenes y vengo aquí en esta ocasión ofreciéndoles nada más y nada menos que mi segundo "fic" (si es que se lo puede llamar así) para este fandom tan bonito de Ever After High.**

 **Está cortito pero tenía esta idea atorada en la cabeza y no me dejaba en paz, así que decidí publicarla.**

 **Nos leemos más abajo amigos y disfruten la lectura ¡BROHOOF!.**

 **-  
-Yo no soy el propietario de Ever After High ni de ninguno de sus personajes, hago esto con el único fin de entretener sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **-**

 **-  
** Reflexiones de una Kitty

¿Alguna vez se preguntaron lo problemático que es tener un oído súper agudo, además de hábitos semi-nocturnos y tratar de dormir de noche mientras tu cuerpo dice que aún te queda energía para hacer travesuras? Es frustrante, sobre todo porque cualquier pequeño sonido es suficiente para despertarte.

Como dije, es frustrante.

Es una sensación parecida a lo que uno siente cuando está tratando de ensartar hilo en una aguja. Estas empeñado en una tarea que no logras concretar mientras estás pensando en que podrías estar haciendo algo mejor con tu tiempo.

Y es que cuando eres tan bromista como yo, el insomnio a estas horas de la noche es uno de tus peores y más aburridos momentos.

Alguna vez traté de aprovecharme de la situación de adormecimiento general para hacer una broma suprema. La ama y señora de las bromas, pero resulta que aunque parece tentador hacer algo así mientras todos están dormidos, no se puede controlar el tiempo de reacción de todo mundo al mismo tiempo, por lo que resulté descubierta más pronto de lo que deseaba. Así que ahora ya no lo hago.

No es como si pudiera quejarme mucho en realidad. Mi tronco es cómodo y mi compañera de habitación no es tan alocada como esperaría y siempre hay silencio durante la noche.

Pero a veces simplemente no es suficiente y no puedo dormir (como ahora) y no me queda más que esperar a que me gane el aburrimiento.

Siendo una Cheshire no es un secreto para nadie que adoro dormir (durante el tiempo que me da sueño he de aclarar) y hacer una que otra broma pesada de vez en cuando. Es un hobby muy divertido. No me juzguen. Los reto a probar hacer ambas cosas durante un tiempo y luego me dirán si no les gustaría tener un trabajo donde les pagaran por hacer eso.

Jejeje así es, puedo sentir su envidia. Ya les gustaría tener mi puesto. Lo siento, yo soy la siguiente gata Cheshire y nadie más.

No soy una chica que se deje llevar por la corriente, pero tampoco es como si me saliera mucho del contexto.

Es por eso que cuando se dio todo el conflicto de Royals contra Rebels en la escuela estuve algo indecisa durante un tiempo. Nunca me ha gustado que me digan lo que debo hacer, pero nunca me molestó el tener que seguir los pasos de mamá para convertirme en la próxima Gata Cheshire. Al final me decidí por permanecer neutral. Realmente no me considero ni una Royal ni una Rebel y las razones son simples en realidad.

Los Royals, considerados como la alta estirpe de los cuentos de hadas solo por ser liderados por Apple White, me parecen algo tontos y cortos de visión a largo plazo. Es decir ¿Dejar que las cosas sucedan solo porque sabes que son parte de tu destino y nunca salir de tu zona de confort solo porque "no es así" como se supone que las cosas pasen? ¿Dónde está lo divertido en eso?.

Quiero decir, es como si fueras un caballo al que le ponen uno de esos arneses que no te permiten mirar hacia los lados o hacia ningún lugar en realidad más que al frente y que sin importar lo que hagas, al llegar al final del camino debes conformarte con lo que te toque tener y abrazarlo como tuyo sin nunca jamás cuestionarte que hubiese podido pasar si es que hubieses hecho las cosas diferentes. Es lo más aburrido que he escuchado.

Ahora que cuando se tiene un destino como el de la señorita "blanca nieves junior" pues, no es como que te quejes mucho.

Por otro lado, los Rebels. Debo admitir que la postura anárquica y poco convencional que tomó Raven Queen ese día frente a toda la escuela me sedujo al principio. El caos que provocó y la incertidumbre que hubo en el aire durante los momentos en que no sabíamos que estaba pasando cuando se pronunció como la arquitecta de su propio camino en la vida fue, mmm simplemente perrrrrfecto. No sé si describir esto sea adecuado, pero la verdad, realmente creo que sentí un ligero orgasmo o cuando menos excitación por el caos que se armó por tamaña sorpresa. Jajaja el concepto del "reto al destino" era atrayente sin dudas.

Aunque después de meditarlo conmigo misma, realmente la idea de ser mi mamá no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

Quiero decir, retozar de aquí para allá en el país de las maravillas sin tener otra ocupación más que causarles un mal rato a pequeños ingenuos o chicas que se meten donde no las llaman para buscar un conejo blanco con reloj suena más a juego que a destino.

El problema de los Rebels según como lo ven los Royals es un punto válido y hasta cierto punto logro comprenderlo.

La incertidumbre y el miedo de no tener nada seguro al frente, el no saber qué es lo que va a pasar y saber que cualquier decisión que tomes puede alterar drásticamente tu futuro en un efecto dominó con el que al final podrías no estar feliz con el resultado suena bastante deprimente.

Finalmente no me decidí por ninguno de los dos bandos porque encontré problemas en ambos y la verdad no me gustan los problemas.

El problema con los Royals seria (como en el caso de la misma Raven Queen) que no todos podrían estar felices con lo que se supone que sus destinos marcan. Repetir los errores de tus padres aun sabiendo que son errores suena estúpido si me lo preguntan.

Y el problema de los Rebels es que, al tomar las riendas de tu vida y alterar tu destino podrías encontrarte al final con algo que no te guste y tener un destino más deprimente y triste que el vivir el resto de tu vida atrapada detrás del cristal de un espejo.

Personalmente prefiero hacerlo a mi modo. No alejarme de mi camino como la siguiente Gata Cheshire pero no seguir ningún patrón ni orden con lo que quiero hacer a lo largo de mi vida. Hacer las cosas a mi manera, que haya un montón de locuras y al final seguir siendo solamente yo.

Además de que es lo más divertido del mundo cuando terceros (como los narradores) se rompen la cabeza tratando de averiguar a qué bando me inclino.

En lo personal y como ya lo mencioné, el conflicto Royirebel me parece una tontería monumental. Cada quien hace de su vida un papalote. Si hay quienes quieren dejar que el viento los lleve y otros quienes quieren tener una guía para no terminar estrellándose en algún lado, por mi está bien. No entiendo la base del conflicto la verdad.

Además de que me parece deliciosamente irónico que la escuela se haya dividido en Royals y Rebels cuando las fundadoras de ambos bandos se volvieron inseparables desde que el asunto comenzó.

Primero el acercamiento por parte de Apple queriendo convencer a toda hora a Raven de firmar el libro con el fin de conseguir su final feliz sin tener que desviarse del camino que desde pequeña se le había dicho que le tenía preparado el destino. Je claro, nada más que excusas.

Díganme una cosa, ¿Es tan difícil vislumbrar la clara relación amorosa que tienen esas dos?, ¡Inclusive Apple se hizo su compañera de cuarto!.

No es que me moleste. En realidad me da lo mismo, como dije, cada quien hace de su vida un papalote. Pero es que con ellas es tan obvio que al parecer se hace imposible de ver para todos los demás. Eso, o que nadie lo comenta abiertamente.

Lo último que necesita esta escuela es otro escándalo. Hicieron un alboroto por una estudiante que se negó a firmar, ¿Que tanto alboroto habría por la relación de Apple y Raven?...mmm je je, pensándolo bien sería un enorme alboroto y habría un enorme caos. Un hermoso y divertidísimo caos, ja ja.

Mmm pensándolo bien, no sé porque me he mantenido callada al respecto. Tal vez porque no tengo pruebas suficientes, o porque simplemente es tan obvio que solo es cuestión de que el asunto salga a flote solito. Como sea, no es como que se molesten en ocultarlo muy bien.

Siempre pasean tomadas de la mano, ríen de chistes tontos que dice la otra, y cuando la reina malvada se liberó por culpa de Apple, digamos que hubo una diferencia de opiniones entre estas dos y Apple estuvo deprimida durante un tiempo hacia acá por la manera fría en como la trataba Raven. Al final lo solucionaron y siguen siendo tan "amigas" como siempre.

Aveces me pregunto qué clase de cosas harán esas dos durante las noches en la privacidad de su habitación. Sí algo les puedo decir, es que es más que seguro que no están compartiendo tips de moda o pasándose apuntes de tareas, ya que no tienen las mismas clases.

De hecho ese es uno de los factores que me ha hecho sospechar. He sabido que han faltado varias veces a algunas clases correspondientes de cada una que casualmente coinciden con otra clase que tiene la otra a la misma hora donde la otra también ha faltado. Me explico: Faltan a clases que tienen a la misma hora aun si estar en la misma clase.

Soy curiosa por naturaleza, pero no me he atrevido a observar o escuchar más allá de ciertas conversaciones porque temo que quizás muerda más de lo que pueda masticar. Aunque solo hace falta tener un poco de imaginación para saber qué es lo que Raven y Apple hacen en su habitación encerradas por horas siendo presumiblemente una pareja de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas a flor de piel.

De hecho es en noches de insomnio como estas en las que a veces hay tal quietud que he podido llegar a oírlas diciéndose una que otra cosa subida de tono y dedicándose una que otra caricia indebida por ahí. Nunca he querido indagar más en el tema la verdad y he tenido que reprimir muchas veces mi deseo de escabullirme un momento, desapareciendo y apareciendo en un maullido para confirmar todo aquello que escucho por los corredores y aquellos cuchicheos de algunos por ahí que afirman conocer ciertas prácticas entre esas dos.

El caso es que si hacen lo que creo que hacen, vaya amigo, lo hacen bastante seguido. A veces me pregunto que se sentirá.

Digo, no es como que no conozca el tema de la autosatisfacción o ya para llamarlo de modo formal y sin tapujos, la masturbación. ¿Pero hacerlo con un compañero o una compañera? ¿Que se sentirá? ¿Será diferente uno de otro?.

Digo, soy una gatita juguetona y alguna vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero nunca lo he llevado a cabo, aunque eso no quiere decir que no haya considerado posibilidades.

Digamos, en cuanto a prospectas a tener una relación conmigo parecida a la de Raven y Apple, quizás con Lizzie o Maddie. A ambas las conozco de toda la vida y bueno, tengo que decirlo, no son nada feas. Maddie es mi compañera de habitación, quizás si algún día la tomo con la guardia baja quizás pueda convencerla de experimentar un poco.

De hecho, ahora que la miro dormir así, mmm miau, no me molestaría retozar un poco entre esas "colinas" suaves de su pecho y entre esos "pastizales" azul Aqua alocados que conforman su melena. Sería interesante.

Prospectos varones...mmm...quizás Alistar, Dexter o Hopper. Al primero lo conozco del mismo tiempo de Maddie y Lizzie, y a los otros dos, bueno, tengo mis razones.

Como sea no es un tema en el que me interese indagar mucho por ahora. Supongo que de darse en algún momento ya veremos que pasa.

El caso es que a según como yo lo veo debe sentirse muy muy bien puesto que Apple y Raven lo hacen muy seguido.

Sea como sea el asunto, a veces me pregunto si esa postura de seguir tu destino y el preservar tu cuento y bla bla que promulgaba Apple a los cuatro vientos no era mas que una farsa para ocultar que en realidad era una niña asustada esperando a que alguien la rescatara de un sitio en el que no quería estar y encontró a esa salvadora en Raven.

He escuchado que ese tipo de cosas pasan. Es cuando uno encuentra su verdadero ser cuando puede encontrar realmente la felicidad. Si me preguntan a mí, yo diría que Apple ya no tiene motivos para querer seguir los pasos de su madre., ahora mismo, Raven es todo lo que necesita.

Como dije, es encantadoramente y deliciosamente irónico el rumbo que tomaron las cosas con ambas. Pero (y no digan que yo lo dije) es más encantador que nada.

¿Qué les digo? En el fondo me gusta el romance, es lindo. No me juzguen, apuesto a que ustedes piensan de modo romántico por lo menos dos veces al día, y cuando una no puede dormir pues...hay pensamientos que afloran a mitad de la noche.

Es una cosa curiosa. No sé si lo han notado pero al parecer uno piensa de un modo inusual o distinto durante la noche de como lo hace en el día. Tal vez por el sueño, la luna llena y la marea alta, el sonido embriagador y dulce del silencio (porque sabrán que el silencio tiene un sonido), el descenso en la temperatura, o yo que sé. Algo pasa que pensamos diferente.

¡Ay no! ¡Otra vez esas dos! No entiendo bien los murmullos que escucho pero vamos, puedo hacerme una buena idea de lo que la parejita dispareja esta hacienden este momento cuando creen que nadie las oye. ¡Arreglen el estúpido rechinado de su cama!

En fin. Las cosas siguen manteniéndose interesantes aquí en Ever After High. El problema Royirebel sigue en pie pero con mucha menos fuerza que antes y espero que pronto se termine. Asi no tendría que oír quejas de Royals hacia Rebels ni viceversa.

-¡Ahh Apple!-

...Wow...

Ok esa en definitiva fue Raven y eso confirma todo lo que he venido diciéndoles. Y creo que todo mundo escuchó ese grito. Aguarden...hay más murmullos.

-¿Oigan escucharon eso?-  
Muy bien, esa es Cedar, en el pasillo.

-Creo que fue la voz de Raven-  
Bien esa fue Cupido, lo que quiere decir que Blondie ya despertó también y eso significa...oh si, esa niña metiche nunca pierde una oportunidad para una buena historia.

Acaba de enviar un mensaje a todos vía espejo-net y cito: "En busca del extraño grito de la noche". Creo si no habían despertado con el grito de la señorita "malvada bondad" entonces lo acaban de hacer con este mensaje, ya se enteraron del grito gracias al mismo.

Ohohohoho creo que la escuela empieza a despertar. Ji ji ji esto va a estar increíble. En este momento todo mundo está comenzando a despertarse y por cómo se escucha creo que van hacia el dormitorio de las señoritas Blanca nieves y La Reina malvada juniors. Esto va ser interesante.

Bueno chicos ha sido un placer compartir estos momentos de insomnio con ustedes, pero creo que va a haber un poco de caos que no me puedo perder. Así que miau, cuídense y hasta la próxima, chaito. ¡Miau!...

 **Si una historia bastante más cortita que las que acostumbro escribir pero tenía esta idea atorada en la cabeza una noche de...¿No adivinan?...pues de insomnio.**

 **Kitty en lo personal es una de mis personajes favoritas debido a la historia de su padre (o madre en este caso). Y aunque sé que es una caricatura se me hace tremendamente sexy.**

 **Además la actriz que le da su voz en español latino nos otra más que Melissa Gedeón y tengo un crush irremediable con ella. Y cuando hace esos muslímicos de gatita traviesa pues...¿Que les digo?...mi cerebro se derrite en éxtasis. Jaja soy un pervertido.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Es solo como una viñeta que se me ocurrió de Kitty reflexionando sobre las cosas ocurridas en Ever After High durante la noche. Quise ponerle un poco de Rapple y creo que me salió mas o menos bien. En fin dejen sus comentarios, les mando un saludo y un enorme ¡BROHOOF!**


End file.
